Were Mates, but i don't think it's a good idea!
by Directionervampirediariesgirl
Summary: Derek catches two teenage boys in his property he confronts them but one of them has this calming and familiar affect from them... .Which meant...Mate! Derek doesn't want that even though he remembers Stiles from when they were younger. Will Derek change


**Decided to write another story, got this idea in my head and wouldn't leave. iKnightWriter and I are writing this story together. Enjoy!**

**Derek's pov**

**Chapter 1/3**

I could smell them the moment that they had set foot on the property. It was the same two scents that were out here the night the police found part of Laura's body. I have a pretty good idea of who killed her and they are on my list. But for now it has to be pushed onto the back burner, because there was a rogue Alpha wondering here and last thing I need are two more dead bodies around here...

I was patrolling the preserve when I heard the two voices coming from the small stream that ran through the woods. One of them smelled of a newly turned wolf while the other remained human.

"It was right here, when I dropped it." One of the voices claimed.

"It doesn't seem like you need it anymore." The other voice offered to him.

As I got closer, I see a boy with a buzzed cut, helping another look for something on the ground. I watched for a good five minutes, "This is private property."

Apparently they didn't even seem to know I was there considering the startling reactions I had received from them.

"Sorry, man we didn't know." The buzzed cut one said. I gave him a glare as he lowered his head in a nervous way. However, it was the one with the uneven jaw line that caught my attention. He just kept on staring at me.

"Yeah, we were looking for something…" The staring one told me, I gave him an eyebrow raise, "But it wasn't that important." He concluded, his voiced filled with nerves. Good he should be.

I stare at him a bit more, when I realized he had the same scent that the inhaler I found did. I stared between the two of them and realized that staring one smelled a of wolf. The buzzed cut one seemed nervous and his heart beat was racing, but I'm also certain that it wasn't out of fear.

Wordlessly, I tossed the inhaler toward uneven jawline boy and walked way. As I walked away I could buzz cut say,

"Dude, that was Derek Hale, remember?"

Which, I guess the other did not because I hear, "He's only a few years older than us. His family died in a house fire, like 10 years ago."

That's when I stop listening.

The one thing that confused me was the buzz cut kid had this scent that calmed my wolf inside, and he smelt familiar as well. The only thing that could mean was he was my mate, which I really didn't want a seventeen year old as a mate but I couldn't deny the feeling I got when he was around moments ago and heard his heart racing as well so I knew he felt the bond between us. I decided to go over to his house and figure things out, and to scare him a bit. I smirked to myself. I ran all the way over to his house/

I stood on the ledge by his bedroom window looking in, he was sitting at his computer desk talking to that same kid from earlier. I slowly slipped in his window and lurked over him.

"Stiles, that Derek Hale guy is in your bedroom."

"What do you mean Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Look behind you." Scott stated.

Stiles looked around and fear showed on his face, "What in the holy hell?"

"We need to talk." I said, disconnecting him from Skype.

I could tell Stiles was afraid of me and a little turned on at the same .I thought to myself.

"What do we need to talk about?" Stiles asked confused.

"Just shut up and listen." I growled. He seemed to have sunk into his chair. I took a deep breath, "You're my mate."

"Your what?!" He blurted out.

"Shut up and let me talk." I growled at him again. This time he gestured his hand across his mouth and I continued, "You're my mate, but I don't want you to be."

"I'm highly offended by this already and I have no idea as to what you are talking about."

"Shut up and I'll tell you."

"Fine, go ahead sourwolf." He said, as I growled at the nickname but I suddenly I got a flashback.

"Come on the swings with me Derek, it'll be fun." Stiles said, running to the swings.

"I don't feel like swinging today, Stiles."

"Come on please, you're my best friend." Stiles said, giving me the lip.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Derek, don't be such a sour wolf." He laughed.

"Don't call me that." I said, as I went to get on the swing.

"You should smile more and maybe I won't have to."

"If I wasn't forced against my will to watch a 7 year old-" I stopped when I start to see his eyes tear-up. Oh great, now I've hurt his feelings.

"Sorry Stiles, I didn't mean it like that." I said.

"It's okay."

I was brought out of my flashback, Stiles is the kid I knew when I was eleven years old. That's why he felt familiar to me and I knew when we were a little he was my mate but he was young and he is still too young now.

"Hello? Are you going to explain things to me?" Stiles asked, impatiently, "Or are you just going to stand there with a brooding expression on your face?"

"You what never mind." I tell him, leaving him even more confused as I backed back into his window, "Forget I said anything." I pointed at his desktop, "And the two of you stay out of the woods. You never know what could be lurking out there in the dark."

I practically ran out of Stiles' window and back to the burned down house that I use to call home. I just didn't have it in me to tell him everything especially that we knew each other long ago. Hopefully he doesn't remember. i went to workout to clear my head.

**TBC**

**There will be a little tiny time jump next chapter and I will be switching pov's Review!**


End file.
